Paraíso Perdido
by Hikusa Rockgirl X
Summary: En esta época todos nuestros sueños son un paraíso perdido. [ZeroxIris]


'Kaaay xD en este fic emparejo a la parejita ZeroxIris   
y etto.. el título me lo inspiro una kancion de Laruku llamada Lost Heaven   
los primeros versos son de la canción traducida  
Es una kancion hermosa y triste ;o; 

_**

* * *

**_

_**Paraíso Perdido**_

_Diremos adiós, paraíso perdido._

_Cuanto hemos esperado por el paraíso._

_Estamos dejando algo que nunca tuvimos._

_El tiempo pasa tan rápido, el paraíso esta perdido._

Un día feliz, un día infinito, un día lleno de amor, pasaban las palabras por la mente de la pequeña e inocente Iris al ver el cielo azul que ya extrañaba por pasar la mayoría del tiempo dentro de la base de los maverick hunters, la pequeña reploid iba en compañía de su inseparable guardián el reploid rojo, Zero.

"¡Vamos Zero!" dijo Iris felizmente mientras tomaba la mano de Zero y avanzando por la ciudad

"No sé por que quieras salir, seria mejor quedarnos en la base por si acaso algún enemigo ataca" decía Zero mientras era jalado por la pequeña Iris, él no estaba conforme a la idea de salir por lugares inexplorados sobre todo por lo que últimamente estaba sucediendo con la Repliforce y todos esos acontecimientos fuera de lugar "lo sé…" dijo Iris deteniéndose a mitad de camino y mirando hacia abajo, Zero la vio con una expresión confusa, sin embargo, Iris levanto la cabeza viéndolo y sonriendo "Pero no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en la base, además necesito un poco de despreocupación"

Zero no dijo nada y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos "…Esta bien, haz lo que quieras" dijo indiferentemente, una actitud común en Zero que no impidió la sonrisa de Iris.

---

Explorando la pequeña Iris encontró un lugar interesante, la ciudad alrededor se encontraba destrozada y masacrada, era un lugar desértico y sin embargo, había un poco de naturaleza intacta, un árbol el cual no era artificial, césped suave en el cual relajarse, la imagen de ese lugar hizo que en iris se dibujara una gran sonrisa y una ilusión de que hubieran más lugares así se podía reflejar en sus ojos "Es hermoso¿verdad?" dijo Iris en dirección a Zero "¿eh?" contestó el reploid rojo con una actitud de no saber que sucedió, un pequeño berrinche resalto del rostro de Iris y al mismo tiempo tiró de la coleta de Zero haciendo que este diera un pequeño gemido de dolor "¡Ahhh, Zero! A veces no te das cuenta de las cosas bellas que hay a tu alrededor" Iris soltó sin aviso a Zero haciendo que él diera un pequeño impulso hacia atrás.

Quedando confuso el reploid rojo vio como Iris se alejaba a aquel pequeño lugar, cuando quedo levantado apropiadamente dirigió una de sus propias sonrisas a la pequeña Iris corriendo y acercándose hacia ella caminando.

"Encontrar este tipo de cosas es muy raro hoy en día" dijo Iris mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol sonriendo profundamente y deslizando su mano sintiendo la textura.

"Después de todo es culpa de los mavericks" menciono Zero mientras se sentaba a la sombra de aquel árbol "parece que hoy todo lo que anhelamos es un paraíso perdido" volvió a decir el reploid rojo ya sentado mirando hacia el extenso cielo azul con una mirada apagada llena de soledad, esa mirada que suele representar a Zero como un reploid serio y temible.

Iris siempre quiso poder cambiar esa mirada a una llena de compañía y no soledad, ella quería hacer todo lo que pudiera por Zero, se sentía débil e inútil y lo único que podía darle a cambio eran palabras de apoyo y alentadoras después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, Iris miró a Zero con tristeza después acercándose a él e inclinándose tomó su mano, Zero notó la acción de Iris y volteó igualmente a verla con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "no todo esta perdido, ese paraíso perdido algún día podremos verlo, mi hermano, tú y yo podremos vivir felices algún día ya lo veras" Ante dichas palabras de la reploid, Zero se sentía algo confuso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, él sabia que las guerras y las batallas no cesaban, que cada día habían más reploids tanto humanos muertos, el mundo se veía más negro cada día que pasaba y aun así había una pequeña que aun tenia esperanzas por ver un nuevo mundo renacer.

Zero se inspiraba fe ante las palabras de Iris cosa que lo hizo sonreír profundamente "Supongo que tienes razón…" él contestó pensando ciegamente en el estado actual de las cosas.

"Sólo es cuestión de esperar y dar lo mejor de nosotros" dijo Iris aun tomando la mano de Zero y recostándose sobre el suave césped viendo hacia el cielo "Iris, te prometo que algún día te devolveré ese Paraíso" prometió Zero a Iris, una mirada seria comenzó a tomar a Iris tensionando su mano apretando más fuerte la mano de Zero "Zero… recuerda que siempre estaré contigo" Ese cambio drástico en Iris hizo a Zero mirarla por unos momentos con seriedad, levantó su cabeza de nuevo mirando al extenso cielo mientras un viento soplaba, todo eso significaba libertad para él.

"Lo recordare…"

_Después de todo lo sucedido, todos esos reploids volviéndose mavericks y la aparente aparición de Sigma para volver a derrotarlo, comencé a ver las cosas de una forma diferente, ahora tomó mi sable para salir a luchar y puedo ver claramente su sonrisa… una sonrisa llena de esperanza por ver un mundo nuevo, que a pesar de que haya desaparecido y se haya ido para todos aquellos que la conocían, sigo creyendo en ella… ella no rompió sus promesas, en mi interior ella sigue conmigo y no se aleja de mi, a veces suelo escuchar su voz mientras lucho y la imaginación de sus sonrisas en el viento me hacen vencer a cualquier enemigo no importa lo fuerte que sea, lucho por todos aquellos que aun tienen esperanza y sobre todo por ella, no me rendiré pase lo que pase y no romperé mis promesas._

_Traeré tu Paraíso perdido de vuelta, Iris._

_-Zero_

_ -----------------_

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado xD;;  
hace unos días he estado keriendo hacer un fic en tributo a Iris y soi una inútil amante del romance XD  
enfin.. sugerencias, criticas, comentarios toh es bienvenido

sólo una cosa... no kiero ke vengan a poner komentarios komo "ZERO ES MIO! IRIS ES UNA BTCH!" 'Kay :3? Grax  
Attentamente los ama  
**_Hikusa Rockgirl X_**


End file.
